Jodidamente adictivo
by miss.lovecraft
Summary: ¡No! Definitivamente no! esto es solo sexo, pero una pequeña parte de ella sabia que se estaba mintiendo a si misma... (Suigetsu/Karin)


Estaba besando al Tiburón…. Oh si lo estaba besando, y ustedes se preguntaran como es que ELLA, Seidou Karin, tenía sus labios puestos en los de ese humanoide sub-desarrollado con complejo de pez, según palabras literales de la susodicha. Pues la respuesta es simple: era jodidamente aditivo. Oh si, el bastardo besaba bien, más que bien, jodidamente bien. Y se preguntaran también como mierda llegaron a este punto en el que Seidou Karin esta encima de Hozuki Suigetsu besándolo desesperadamente en la arena de una playa sin nadie cerca. ¿Ven lo bizarro que suena esta oración? ¿Lo ven?

Ni siquiera es la primera vez, oh no, claro que no, lo habían hecho millones de veces. No era su culpa, esto es un vicio, sí, es un puto vicio que no pueden dejar. Porque, oh ¡vamos! El era un hombre, se convertía en agua, si, pero seguía siendo un hombre. Y ella era una mujer, una maldita marimacha de mierda, pero seguía siendo una mujer, con todas sus letras. Y como cada hombre y mujer desde que el mundo es mundo, tienen necesidades y ¿Qué más podían hacer si los dejaban solos "vigilando "esa entrada a una de las guaridas de Orochimaru? Sasuke y Jugo tenían la culpa, Sasuke por ordenarles eso y Jugo por no interferir e irse tranquilamente con Sasuke dentro de esa seudo-cueva llena de intentos de seres humanos y otras aberraciones, a la que solían llamar Laboratorio. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de la obvia tención sexual allí? Bueno, a Sasuke le importaba una mierda (como si algo que no fuera su puta venganza le importara) y Jugo era, eem, ¿Cómo decirlo? Demasiado "inocente" ¿Tal vez? El punto es que los dejaron solos. ¿Cómo mierda se iban a aguantar? Ósea, sumemos dos más dos. Ellos dos. Solos. En una jodida Playa. Sin nadie cerca. ¿Qué esperaban?

Y lo peor de todo es que no quería hacerlo, la ultima vez se dijo a si misma que esa sería la última vez, pero simplemente no podía, debía estar enferma, si, tienes que tener algo mal en la cabeza para estar besando a la persona que mas odias, porque sí, tu lo odias con toda tu alma, odias su maldito olor medio salado de hombre que te hace estremecer, y odias su estúpida voz que te hace mojar y doblegarte con solo unas palabras, y su cuerpo, oh si, su puto cuerpo bien formado por todo ese entrenamiento ninja, también su maldita forma de ser que te irrita y a la vez te hace sentir necesitada, porque sin ti, él no tendría a quien molestar, ni con quien hablar ni nada que hacer porque Sasuke y Jugo no eran la compañía más divertida que digamos, y por supuesto, lo que más odias, su sonrisa arrogante, esa que puso justo ahora cuando tú no pudiste resistir mas y le plantaste un besos con toda la necesidad y deseo que te provocaba.

Y ahora gimes, porque él acaba de meter su mano debajo de tu blusa acariciando desde tu estrecha cintura pasando por tus costillas y llegando a tu pecho. Y te encanta, te fascina y quieres más, siempre quieres más. Y allá van tu blusa y tu brassier. Tienes el torso desnudo y es injusto porque tú también quieres sentir su piel con tus dedos, así que con movimientos torpes y apresurados sacas su camiseta y sientes por fin su piel contra la tuya, la deliciosa fricción provoca un estallido de placenteros chispazos que van desde la punta de tus dedos asta tu intimidad, y entonces besas su cuello como si fuera el más exquisito manjar, degustándolo, dando pequeños mordiscos ocasionales, sabes que eso lo vuelve loco y quieres seguir torturándolo así que con tu mano derecha acaricias su miembro por encima del pantalón y esta duro y te excita mas. Él hace un sonido gutual, mas como un gruñido que un gemido, y te encanta, oh si, amas ese sonido y de pronto en un movimiento rápido, digno de un ninja de elite, el toma el control de la situación posicionándose encima de ti.

Lo miras con furia, porque a ti te gusta tener el control, definitivamente odias que él te controle y someta, porque no eres así, el te mira con una mescla de diversión y lujuria, y él es más fuerte y te toma las muñecas, luchas, pateas y te retuerces pero el te besa con tanta pasión que se te olvida y te muerde con sus dientes de tiburón y tus labios sangran, eres una jodida masoquista porque te encanta. Y también quieres hacerlo sangrar y sufrir asique entierras tus uñas en su espalda y rasguñas desde abajo hasta los hombros, marcándolo porque te gustaba sentir que era tuyo.

En este punto la ropa ya no está y no sabes cómo mierda paso pero no está. El masajea tus pechos y lame el derecho con lascivia, mientras masajea el izquierdo, intercambia las acciones jugando con tu pezón ya erecto en su boca, va bajando por tu ombligo, se detiene un momento ahí, luego sigue y llega a tu sexo. Y gimes fuerte con tus dedos enterrados en la arena y el olor de él por todos lados y su bendita lengua jugando con tu clítoris. Y ya no puedes soportarlo, es demasiado, lo jalas del cabello y te mira son satisfacción lamiéndose tu esencia de la boca. .-¿Qué?- Pregunta con arrogancia alzando una ceja y se te hace jodidamente sexy.- Te ne-necesito… y-ya.- logras decir con dificultad las palabras y el sonríe, de nuevo esa puta sonrisa de tiburón, por que el ya lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabia pero quería que lo dijeras, si, él quería oírlo de tus labios, entonces sube y te besa, te hace probar tu propia esencia mesclado con su saliva y te penetra, porque él tampoco podía más, porque su erección ya dolía y pedía a gritos atención.

Y sus cuerpos se amoldan, te embiste con fuerza y no esperabas otra cosa porque te gusta así, rudo, fuerte, rápido, duro pero solo él puede mezclar esto con la ¿ternura? Sí, eso era, porque tampoco solo te usaba para saciarse el, él te acaricia delicadamente y te besa con necesidad y se siente tan bien, casi como si… ¡No! Definitivamente no! Porque esto es solo sexo, aquí no hay ningún tipo de lazo, ni afecto, ni nada, y una parte de ti sabe que solo te estás engañando, pero te niegas a aceptarlo.

De repente él para y tú bufas en protesta porque quieres más. Porque te esta torturando, envuelves las piernas en sus cadera buscando desesperadamente mas contacto. Y el pega su frente a la tuya y te mira intensamente, tu devuelves la mirada con odio y suplica entremezclados.-Di mi nombre.- Pide, mejor dicho ordena con voz ronca.- Su-suigetsu-. Dices vacilante y el te besa con posesión y vuelven a ese vaivén lleno de placer y entonces en un segundo, un micro-segundo de lucidez lo entiendes, el quiere que digas su nombre porque tu otra vez te le insinuaste a Sasuke, porque él no quiere que te imagines a otro, porque esta ¿Celoso? Lo que él no sabe es que ese era uno de los muchos intentos de probarte a ti misma que no sentías nada por él, que eras perfectamente capaz de acostarte con cualquiera como lo hacías con él, porque fue tu primer hombre y ha sido el único, pero preferirías morir a decirlo en voz alta.- K-karin… dime que eres mía-. Y ahí está, tenias razón.- Soy t-tuya.- susurras dificultosamente, las palabras salen por inercia de tu boca, porque no puedes pensar, tu mente esta nublada y solo está tu corazón hablando. Y alcanzas el orgasmo, subes y tocas el cielo para bajar lentamente, el se viene solo un poco después, cuando siente tus paredes apretar deliciosamente su miembro.

Cae sobre tu pecho tratando de tranquilizar su agitada respiración y te resistes al impulso de abrazarlo, porque eso sería mostrar el afecto que no (si) sientes hacia él. Y De pronto te das cuenta de lo que le dijiste pérdida en ese torbellino de placer. ¡Mierda! Quieres golpearte a ti misma por hablar sin pensar, y a él por hacerte decirlo.

El se para solo un poco con sus codos para mirarte a la cara de frente, y te besa tan suave y a la vez con tanta pasión y rudeza, como solo él sabe hacerlo, y ya no resistes mas, enredas los brazos alrededor de su cuello y entierras los dedos en su pelo. Entonces se para y te deja mirando atontada como lo hace, te mira desde arriba sin ningún tipo de pudor por estar desnudo y empieza a vestirse pasivamente. Se detiene un momento para mirarte con arrogancia, porque le acabas de decir que eres suya y eso lo hace sentir demasiado bien, en una cantidad ridícula de felicidad.- Ne, cuatro ojos, deberías vestirte, no sé lo que nos haría Sasuke si te encuentra así.- Y termina poniéndose la camiseta. Frunces el ceño y te golpeas internamente por quedarte viéndole como idiota. Te paras y te vistes y tampoco te importa que te vea porque ya te conoce entera, te atreverías a decir incluso que se sabe tu cuerpo de memoria y él mira descaradamente mientras lo haces.

Cuando acabas de vestirte te toma de la cintura y te besa, todo en menos de un segundo, sientes sus labios y es como si no acabaras de devorarlos hace apenas unos minutos, porque seguías deseándolos, teniendo hambre de ellos, y no era suficiente, jamás lo era, se separa lentamente, dejándote con ganas de mas, le encanta hacer eso. Va lentamente desde tu boca hasta tu oído y muerde el lóbulo de tu oreja antes de susurrar.- Así que eres mía… Nee zanahoria.- Jódete maldito subnormal.- Sale el insulto de tu boca instantáneamente y aunque sale en un susurro entrecortado no deja de ser insulto.- Él solo ríe, te vuelve a besar y se va para ir a ponerse sus sandalias. Justo cuando termina aparecen Jugo y Sasuke desde el interior de la cueva.- Vamos-. Dice/ordena Sasuke fríamente y camina sin darse vuelta siquiera. Jugo lo sigue y Suigetsu te mira burlona mente antes de encaminarse también, porque esta de muy buen humor, y porque definitivamente quiere volver a escuchar decir a Karin que es suya, tal vez luego un "te quiero" o incluso un "te amo" solo necesita un poco de tiempo y caerá, y esta demás decir que se va a divertir cumpliendo su próximo objetivo, oh si…


End file.
